


We're Not Lovers, We're Just Strangers

by Shirazkindofgirl



Category: Holby City
Genre: Add-on to S20E40 Inscrutable, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirazkindofgirl/pseuds/Shirazkindofgirl
Summary: Fleur promised Bernie she would look after Serena in her absence. It's time to honour the promise.





	We're Not Lovers, We're Just Strangers

Fleur had listened patiently as Serena had ranted about the new F1’s behaviour.

“Just because I suggested a drink at the end of her first shift, she thought she could come on to me. She knew about Bernie, Leah had said that her ex had cheated on her. Why, in the next breath, she thought it was acceptable to propositioned me, I have no idea.”

Fleur leaned a little closer, “What did you do?”

Serena took a sip of her coffee, “Well, I will admit to a moment of complete gay panic, then I told her that I had to call a cab, I had an early start this morning.”

Fleur smiled, “You have no idea, do you? You’re a sexy silver vixen, Serena. I’m surprised you don’t have young lesbians throwing themselves at you all the time.”

Serena swatted Fleur’s arm. “You can stop that right now. You know Bernie is the only woman for me.”

“I do.” Fleur nodded. “So what are you going to do about Leah? You do have to work with her.”

“Oh God! That’s a conversation I do not want to have.” Serena groaned.

“I could help you out if you like, take her aside, explain that it is very much not cool to proposition your boss on your very first day.” Fleur said.

“I'm her boss. Any conversation should be my responsibility.” 

Fleur picked at the cardboard sleeve of her cup, “So, did you tell Bernie what had happened?”

Serena raised her eyebrows, “And ruin a perfectly good birthday phone call?”

“Phone sex with the werewolf on your birthday? Do tell. I do so love to live vicariously.” Fleur batted her eyelashes and Serena laughed.

“It was extremely satisfying, although it would have been better if she had been here in person. That’s all I’m saying” Serena grinned. Finishing her coffee, Serena stood and walked back to AAU.

Fleur watched her go. She had a plan, now she just needed to put it in to action.

The perfect moment arrived later that day. Fleur stepped out of the lift and saw Leah in line at Pulses. Stepping up to the young blonde, Fleur introduced herself. 

“Fleur Fanshawe, Obs and Gynae. I’m a friend of Serena’s, could I have a word with you?”

Fleur waited while Leah’s coffee order was prepared and then steered the younger woman to a quiet table away from any prying eyes. 

“I’ll get straight to the point, Serena is taken. Whilst her girlfriend works away, it does not mean you have the right to proposition her. A word to the wise, Serena’s girlfriend is ex-army, she knows 13 ways to kill you with her bare hands and believe me, she wouldn’t hesitate to put that knowledge to good use if she knew what was happening. As a courtesy, I haven’t told Bernie what you’ve been doing, but if it doesn’t stop, you’ll leave me no choice. Bernie has a lot of friends, both here in the hospital and ex-army buddies … do I need to say more?”

Leah shook her head.

“I’m glad we understand each other.” Fleur walked away, satisfied that for the moment nothing further needed to be said.


End file.
